Morning Colors
by Matau25
Summary: A One Shot. Zuko and My friend's OC Kira, take an early stroll.


Author's Note:

This is a small clip of what my friends and I wrote during high school. We were into Avatar for a short while, and this is one of my chapters. I will not upload the entire story for several reasons. One, because it is too much to type off of the notebooks that we had written; two, because There are too many OCs; Three, it is too embarrassing.

(Trill is my female Airbender OC.)

So, instead, enjoy this One Shot of my friend's OC, and Zuko.

* * *

Kira wandered through the dense brush of the forest. She wasn't looking for specifics, she just loved the beautiful scenery they traveled through. Camp was only a mile behind her so she wouldn't get lost. Besides, Aang or Trill would find her if that ever was to occur.

She was pensive. Everything she wanted to do was to find a new place to relax. Like beside a lake, above a cliff, or in a field of those white flowers they found earlier.

Kira stopped to look around. Nothing here was anything like those places.

The trees were a pale-grey in the dawn's light, and everything in the distance hued a beautiful morning blue.

"Ugh… I can't find anything." she sighed to herself.

The woods gently echoed her words, and a silent breeze touched her skin.

"No, but I found you."

Kira turned to the source of the voice behind her.

Zuko.

He smiled, nearly smirking, but then he released it into a lighter expression as he closed the distance between them.

"Lucky," Kira teased, "you found what you were looking for."

"What was on your mind?"

Kira's face became expressionless.

"… you." she whispered

"What were you looking for?"

"Somewhere to go, rest, do something."

Kira looked Zuko in his deep golden eyes, which now looked like icy fire due to the world's morning colors.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Still sleeping." Zuko cleared his throat. "Even the Airbenders."

They both laughed quietly.

"Where were you going?"

"Nowhere." Zuko paused, then after a moment he bit his lip in thought and looked around at the trees. Once his eyes landed back on Kira he winked his scarred eye.

"Come on, I found this place the other day."

That was Kira's last warning before Zuko grabbed her hand as they ran further into the wilderness.

The two Firebenders raced through the trees in the now lighter forest. The sun was still down, but was rising swiftly. It seemed as if Zuko was picking up his pace.

"How much longer?" She finally asked.

"None, we're here." he said after they stopped in a clearing. It was exactly the same as any other place in the forest.

"Really?" Kira tried to sound excited, risk hurting his feelings, because he deserved it. It was really sweet. But she ended up just sounding stupid to herself. Zuko didn't react.

"Yeah, close your eyes."

She did so, and before she knew it, he led her forward through the side of the clearing and into another.

The Banished Prince smiled at how delicate her features looked, and wanted no more than to stroke her soft skin. But he couldn't help himself.

Zuko leaned into her and began to kiss her moist pink lips.

Stunned in pleasure, Kira opened her eyes for a brief second, not catching any visual or hint of where they were at all. She was blinded by how strong her emotions reacted toward this surprise.

Zuko's kiss began to fade, given Kira had not moved the few seconds he had tried. He was beginning to think he'd made a fool of himself. This thought struck directly below the belt.

But just as he began to pull away, Kira's body began to react and all of his worry disappeared. Zuko kissed her now, more passionately than before. He slowly brought his body against hers and his pale arms traced the length of her upper arms, bringing forth her hands to his chest.

Kira's heart was beating all too fast. She wanted this moment to last forever. She felt the sun's warmth now, along with the heat of Zuko's touch along the base of her spine, which made her tingle in ways that fire danced within her soul.

Zuko's own consciousness glowed as radiant as the sun that shined upon them feeling her fingertips play with his hair.

It seemed as if their kiss would last for a lifetime, but breath was short.

They remained locked together. Kira rested her head upon his chest, listening to the pace of Zuko's heart run wild. And he held his hands around her slim waist as he set his scarred eye on her brow, enjoying the scent of her hair.

Zuko had taken her to the most scenic hill in their area.

Kira loved it.

"The reason I brought you here was to watch a sunrise," he paused looking down at her," but we can do that tomorrow."

* * *

The End

Hope you liked it. I always thought it was a nice snippet of romance.


End file.
